The Vega Brothers remake
Vic Vega Mr. Blonde has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Vega was a paroled career criminal hired by a gangster named Joe Cabot to perform a jewelry heist with a team of professional thieves. He codename was Mr. Blonde for that said heist. During the robbery, he makes good on a threat to massacre the entire store after the alarm had been tripped, forcing the team to flee to the designated safehouse. After navigating Los Angeles' back alleys and side streets he makes his way into a shopping mall, where he takes a cop, Marvin Nash, hostage. After leaving the Mall he makes his escape with a stolen Cadillac with the cop in the trunk. Before making his way back to the rendezvous point he stops off for a burger and soft drink. At the safehouse, he gets into a confrontation with fellow robbers Mr. White and Mr. Pink over whether or not to help their compatriot Mr. Orange, who has been badly wounded. While his teammates go to dispose of some stolen cars, he tortures Nash, first by cutting his right ear off then threatening to set him on fire. As he is about to kill his victim Mr. Orange shoots him to death. After the jewelry heist ordeal Dr. Fear gets a DNA sample while Vega is at the morgue and keeps it until the time is right to use it. After Gary Vogel nearly killed Dr. Fear Vega was recreated by Dr. Fear and made his bodyguard. With Vega as Dr. Fear’s bodyguard there is no telling how this feud going to end. Role in RPG Remake Mr. Blonde severed as Fear's bodyguard for awhile before Fear allowed him to branch out and have him go into the next city and raise some hell at some of Trimble's fronts. Next, he formed a friendship with Cutter and the other two Fireflys as he helped them out from the police raid to the Jupiter's clan attack on them. However he did make an enemy out of one John Ryder. Death After being with The Rejects for awhile Mr. Blonde died after at the hands of himself. After facing the Natural Born Killers in a all out street fight then ended it with a gun battle with sides taking heavily damage. Knowing it was the end Mr. Blonde took his shotgun and killed himself with an explosive bang. Regular Appearance Mr. Blonde always dresses in stylish suits but he prefers to wear a black suit with a white dress shirt, a black tie and black boots and always wears his black Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. Trademark Gear He usually carries with him a gun, his lighter and his trusty old straight razor, which he conceals in his left boot. He also wears a shoulder holster for his gun and usually has on with him a pack of smokes. Vincent Vega Vincent Vega has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Early Life Brother of Vic Vega, Vincent is a hitman who had worked for Marsellus Wallace. From conversations with Jules, his partner, Vincent sees his job as just that. Once after killing who he and Jules had to, another man bursts out of the room, firing six shots at him and Jules. He misses with every shot and the duo shoot him dead, an while Jules sees it as an act of God that they survived, Vincent blows it off as just a freak occurance. Later that night, Vincent has to take Marsellus' wife, Mia, out to "show her a good time" at the request of Marsellus, himself. After nearly killing her (accidentally), his next job is to watch Butch's apartment with Marsellus. While in the bathroom, Butch comes into the apartment to find Marcellus' (who's out getting coffee and doughnuts) machine gun. When Vincent opens the door, Butch blows him away, killing instantly. Like his brother Dr. Fear would get a DNA sample of Vincent at the morgue and would stored it until the time is right. Role in RPG Remake Vincent Vega was cloned after Dr. Fear heard of Vic's troubles with the law. He sent him to find and get his brother back to Dr. Fear, who could fix him. Vincent would act as Dr. Fear's hitman until he turned on him and joined with Dr. Trimble. Vincent lead Dr. Bruno Trimble, Fear's rival, to Dr. Fear's lab as he was doing work. Along with other enforcer Fear was seemly killed and left for dead as his lab exploded. Death All things were looking good but Dr. Fear had survived his assault and got his revenge on Trimble and Vega. After the killing of both Fear and Trimble Fear's clone had contacted John Ryder and Fear gotten his revenge as Vincent was pulled apart by a semi-truck, a Ryder special, not before getting a sample from Vincent that would increase Fear's research. Regular Appearance Like his brother, Mr. Blonde, Vincent always dresses in stylish suits but he prefers to wear a black suit with a white dress shirt, a black tie and black shoes. Trademark Gear He usually carries with him a gun and other items. He also wears a shoulder holster for his gun.